Isle of Leira
The Isle of Leira is a large island whose landmass is made up of a single mountain. It is inhabited by Darklings and was once the home of the Earth Elemental. The inside of the mountain is an ever changing illusion maze created for proving oneself worthy of Leiras power. Locations The mountain is home to a handful of Darkling villages that dot the landscape. Higher up on the mountain is a great divide that splits the mountain in two, there is a rope bridge that spans the gap allowing travelers to cross. There is a cave system nearby that leads down into the chasm safely. The chasm was previously the home of the Earth Elemental before the events of Elements of Fear. At the plateau of the mountain is a statue depicting the Goddess of Illusions, Leira. A Darkling Elder waits at the top for worthy challengers to take on the trials. The statue serves as an elevator and takes challengers down to the first room in their personal trials. The Trial of Illusions The trial to receive Leiras power is constantly changing and changes to better fit the individual participating themselves. It first begins first with a simple puzzle to test their heart. It is then followed by a puzzle involving the nature of illusions. Next comes a fight between the challenger and an opponent created to test their might. Finally the challenger must throw a weapon away into a pit in order to receive their new power, replacing one strength or another. The challenger must stand before another statue of Leira to receive the ability. The power of Leira enables the user to summon a spirit animal that best fits their personality. Those who have not participated in the trial are unable to see it but can be affected by it. Elements of Fear In Elements of Fear the party goes to the Isle of Leira with the aid of Captain Rad and his crew to chase down Captain Pinta. When they arrive at the island the Party leaves Eggbert to guard the ship while they chase Pinta. In their journey they passed through a Darkling village that had been destoryed by Pinta and his crew. They arrived at the bridge to see Pinta killing a Darkling, he then cut the bridge down preventing the Party from proceeding. Square made the Party aware of the caves that lead to the chasm, the Party followed them and killed the spiders that called it home. When they tried to pass through the chasm to the caves on the other side they had awakened the Earth Elemental and were forced to fight it. They made their way through the caves and made it to the mountains plateau where they briefly spoke with the Darkling Elder. He explained that travelers were only allowed into the trial if they were participating, Wild Thunder stepped up and accepted the Challenge. Wild Thunder and the Party continued through the trial, solving its puzzles and earning the Power of Leira, a tiger that Wild Thunder named Survivor. After the trial, Pinta challenged the Party to a battle where it was revealed that both Rad and Pinta had powers of Leira, a giant eagle and constrictor snake respectively. The battle ended with the Party successfully defeating Pinta and his crew. When the Party returned to their ship they saw the beach was littered with Darkling corpses surrounding Eggbert. Later in their adventures, while on their way to Hesteria, the Party made a pit stop at the island so that Varis may get a power of her own. She completed the trial easily and was rewarded with a Death Dog as her power. Category:Locations